


The Ties That Bind

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never thought it would be like this, never thought he’d actually come to enjoy this game as much as Lucifer does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for the animal play square of my kink_bingo card. Beta-ed by aeon_entwined.

Lucifer’s skin is cold under his fingers as Sam absentmindedly caresses his neck. Lucifer presses his cheek against Sam’s thigh, and the hunter can feel its unnatural coolness through the thick denim of his jeans. He lets his fingers thread through Lucifer’s blond hair.

Sam smiles at the small purring noise Lucifer makes. He can feel the beginning of arousal stirring in him. Sam never thought it would be like this, never thought he’d actually come to enjoy this game as much as Lucifer does. He did it only for his lover at first, to satisfy this _need_ Lucifer had to relinquish all his authority and power into Sam’s hand.

Sam finishes his work, circling a few articles in red before closing the newspaper and laying down his pen. He looks down at Lucifer crouching next to his chair, naked except for the thick, black leather collar around his neck. Lucifer looks up, and Sam can see absolute trust and adoration in those eyes.

Sam smiles again, caressing Lucifer’s cheek. He can feel himself growing hard, so he reminds himself this isn’t about him. He takes the black leash on the desk and hooks it into the metal ring on Lucifer’s collar before standing up.

“Come on,” he says, “let’s take a walk!”

Lucifer grins at him, falls down on his hands and knees. He follows Sam as they slowly make their way through the large villa. Sam takes him out into the vast garden most of the time, but it’s pouring outside today and he doesn’t feel like getting them both wet. Not this time at least.

Sam walks up the stairs, patiently stopping every two steps to wait for Lucifer to maneuver the narrow stairway. Once they’re on the second floor, Sam takes them directly to the closest bedroom, which is supposed to be a guest bedroom but turns out more often than not to be their fuck room.

Sam hooks the handle of the leash around the bedpost and turns to face Lucifer.

“Sit,” he orders, and the fallen archangel does as he’s told, sitting back on his ankles.

Sam admires the hard length of Lucifer’s arousal, the heat in his lover’s eyes as he watches Sam, expecting. The hunter groans and takes off his shirt. He kicks his shoes and socks off and sits down on the bed, unzips his pants.

Sam’s not wearing anything under his jeans, and smirks at the glint he catches in Lucifer’s eyes. He knew the archangel would appreciate the surprise. Sam lets his erection free of the denim and lazily wraps a hand around it.

Lucifer makes noise in the back of his throat as he watches Sam stroke himself. Sam can see how hard the devil is, can see that he’s leaking precome, but he knows Lucifer won’t touch himself unless Sam orders him to. Sam’s cock throbs in his hand at the power he has over Lucifer right now, even if it’s only an illusion of power.

Sometimes, he wonders how far Lucifer would let him push him, wonders if there is an order the fallen archangel won’t obey or if Sam really _can_ make him do whatever he wants.

“Come,” Sam orders, his voice firm and authoritative.

Lucifer crawls on all four up to Sam’s feet. Sam grabs the leash and wraps it around his hand until it’s only about six or seven inches long. He spreads his muscular legs wide enough for Lucifer to fit between them.

“Suck,” he groans, yanking on the leash, and Lucifer’s mouth closes around his cock.

Angels are cold and Lucifer is no exception, so his mouth is cool and wet and tight around Sam, his tongue barely lukewarm as it twirls expertly around his dick. Sex with Lucifer is different from anything Sam had ever experienced before he started bedding the fallen archangel. It’s also, paradoxically, the hottest thing ever.

“Good boy,” Sam croons, thrusting up just slightly into the alienness of Lucifer’s mouth.

He arches his back when he feels the light grazing of teeth, resting on his elbows as he looks down at Lucifer. He grips the leash tightly, notices the red marks on Lucifer’s neck where the collar is being pulled. Sam knows they won’t last, but it still does something to him to know that Lucifer is letting him do that, tear into his skin, ever so slightly.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to come after that, groaning as the devil swallows around him. He comes down slowly from his climax, looks down at Lucifer who’s still licking his softening cock. Sam wonders if he should let Lucifer’s tongue work him back to fullness so he could fuck him through the mattress, hard and rough, just like Lucifer likes it. He decides against it. They have plenty of time, after all.

“Stop,” he says softly, yanking gently on the leash.

When Lucifer straightens up, Sam moves back on the bed until he’s sitting with his back against the wall. He looks at Lucifer and pats his lap.

“Come here boy,” he says, and the devil almost leaps on the bed.

Lucifer lies down across Sam’s legs, his erection pressing into Sam’s thigh. Sam starts caressing him, his long fingers brushing Lucifer’s flank while he trails his other hand up Lucifer’s thigh. Sam pushes gently on the devil’s shoulder, coaxing him into turning until he’s lying on his back across Sam’s lap. He wraps a hand around Lucifer’s cock, and it’s already slippery with precome.

Sam keeps caressing Lucifer’s chest as he pumps him slowly, telling him he’s a good boy, doing everything his master tells him to do. Lucifer’s hands are fisting into the sheets and he’s panting hard. Sam can tell he’s close, so very close, and he takes pity on him.

“Come for me, boy,” he orders him, and Lucifer yelps, arching his back as he comes all over Sam’s hand.

Sam strokes him through his orgasm, draws it out as long as he can. As he waits for Lucifer to get his breathing back to normal he wipes his hand on the sheets. They’ll have to change them before Dean and Castiel’s next visit, but he doesn’t care right now.

Sam gently undoes the fastening of the leather collar, and Lucifer slowly sits up, still a bit high from his climax. He rubs a hand over his neck and Sam watches, fascinated, as the bruises disappear. Then Lucifer moves so quickly Sam’s eyes can’t follow his movements and suddenly the devil is straddling him, his tongue making its way into Sam’s mouth. They kiss until Sam’s need for air forces them apart, and Lucifer rests his forehead against Sam’s.

“Thanks,” he breathes, and Sam wraps his arms around Lucifer’s cool flesh.

“Anything for you my love, anything.”


End file.
